


Archer

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aftermath of Torture, Airplane Crashes, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Cameron Black & Mystery Woman have an understanding, Cameron pinning for Jonathan, Corvus Vale to the resuce, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jonathan opens an Aviation airline with his Rockerfeller inheritance, M.W. and Jonathan made enemies, M/M, Not part of Erratum, Requited Unrequited Love, Slow Build, The Black twins & magic team as family, whump all around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: The past catches up to them. Jonathan and M.W. just wish that their issues with these lovely people here hadn't come up to the surface while Cameron alongside the rest of their friends were present.Now leaving them no choice other than to be in it for the long game.





	1. Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show 'Deception 2018'

* * *

"We have to go then. It's a once in a lifetime trip because we go back on tour and to our daily lives in a few weeks. It would be a crime not to make the most of it darling."

Dina looks at Cameron and knows that the group is paying attention. She is clearly appealing to their thirst for adventure on this one.

Now more than ever she needs an excuse to have them all together a short while longer.

It has to be done before they all go on their way back to the life outside of show business and packed houses.

The limelight or the exposure to new tricks.

She knows that they would go anywhere with her if she asked but this time she is wanting them to think it is their idea.

They are at a fancy restaurant in Birkirkara, Malta waiting for dessert to arrive. Having fun celebrating another successful, final show on tour for the season.

"Where to next then Dina? I'd love to see Spain." Jordan pipes up and Jonathan adds on that he wants to go to a couple of museums so that he can donate a few pieces of 'lost' art.

Gunter is saying that he wants to go to Greece for the sight-seeing and Cameron says they should add a trip to Japan because hell yeah Tokyo as M.W. says that she has always wanted to try sky diving in Australia. 

And suddenly like magic they are all in agreement. Saying that it sounds like a plan and they are here for some summer fun.

"Give me an hour and a place. I'm going to have Jake, Dheven and the ladies see if they are available."

Jonathan had given them some money, telling them to take the week off to just enjoy themselves since the group still had the shows going on. 

Now that the shows are through he thinks it a little short notice but not too late or early to give them a heads up.

* * *

After putting their luggage away most of the team is settling into the seats. Dina is talking with a stewardess about the places she saw with the team while Jordan sat next to Gunter.

Listening to music on low as Gunter shows his the plans for the the next installment of Deception. Already planning ahead because he might as well since he has a few hours to spare.

"Jonathan hold up." Cameron takes a seat next to him as he is opening a book on sharks and their ancestor the Megalodon.

Putting a bookmark in place he looks at his brother. Wondering if they are sure that they didn't forget anything at the hotel before take off.

"What up Cam?" Jonathan looks at him for a moment before M.W. walks by and his attention is diverted to her momentarily.

"Nevermind. I forgot." He laughed uneasy. Suddenly feeling stupid for thinking that today was the day he would try at least hinting that he was feeling something that gives brotherly affection a new definition. "I'm going to take a dump. I'll be back."

Jonathan looks at him surprised, rolling his eyes as he mumbles the word "good luck" and focuses on his book again.

Thinking it weird but not too off to be something Cameron does.

* * *

Five hours have passed and Cameron is asleep. Sitting by himself now because he decided against embarrassing himself further than necessary or exposing his feelings towards his brother in front of him or the team.

What the hell was he thinking. 

Jonathan would hate him, he would have to cancel his Deception II tour and his team would be forced to dismantle because they would think him a freak or a sicko.

None of that stops him from feeling what he does and he has tried on multiple occasions to get over it, move on from his love for Johnny but every single time he has found it the only impossible situation in his life.

They are headed for Vatnajökull National Park, Iceland and only minutes away from finding the airport.

Because M.W. and Jonathan had built it up to them. Saying that it was absolutely breathtaking and the group had agreed saying a few days in the wilderness sound cool.

Cameron wakes up from his nap thanks in part to his watch because he had set a timer but the reason why he thinks he actually woke up is because he is feeling weird. Like too focused if that makes any sense, knowing that something is just off.

A premonition or a really weird vibe because the people in the team had never been this silent their life so he knew that something was up. That something was wrong.

Only to see panic on the faces of his teammates, see that Gunter had moved to sit next to Dina and he looks at Jonathan in definite question.

The plane is eerily quiet as they all hear the mayday calls on the radio.

Jake is trying to explain the situation of the plane losing elevation all of a sudden due to a mechanical error or something else technical issues related.

Cameron is not listening because he is too busy thinking that he might die and that so might Johnny and the team. These people too and he finds it a little weird that he isn't scared. 

That he is just upset about not being able to tell Jonathan what he is feeling and there is no way in hell that he is going to have Johnny's last words to him be in disgust or hatred.

Jake tries again but everyone noticed that no one is picking up. It seems like there is a disruption or interference with a signal.

And Dheven is on the intercom now trying to keep them calm as she and Jake work on finding out the problem and fixing the situation.

The stewardesses walk them through the procedure to such a scenario.

They are the only ones talking now and Cameron thinks it fucked up that he doesn't want to break the silence.

 As they are asking them to put their seatbelts on and focus on reassuring them even though they are feeling turbulence now and they are falling from 41,000 feet.

Here they are saying that they will all be okay.

And that they are more than welcome to pray if they are religious.

Of they all survive Cameron is going to give them a raise.

Hell he will make sure that the all receive a medal because they are brave and amazing.

* * *

 Cameron looks at him blinking unfocused and disoriented as he sees Jonathan walking towards M.W. offering her a hand to stand up then he leaves for the cockpit.

Looking at the wreckage and scattered luggage.

Not daring to look back in case he sees something he cannot think about right now because he has to find Jake and Dheven. 

To not only make sure they are all right but also to see if they were successfully able to reach out for help and to have them explain the situation because apparently the plane had passed inspection before they took off at the airport in Malta.

Trying to reasure his brother as he says "its okay Cam" and "get up. Find the others." His voice hollow as tears fall down his face hoping to God that he didn't just kill someone.

Cameron stands up his whole body shuddering in protest and pain. His arm hurts and ah great there is a sizable portion of his skin is a little red.

Thinking that it is really painful to touch even as the air hits him so he tries to walk evenly and not stumble as much.

He thinks it might be a first degree burn but he is no doctor so he won't think about it right now.

While Jonathan went to go check out the cockpit to see about the captain and his co-pilot and M.W. tended to the closest people to her which happen to be the stewardesses.

Cameron frantically searches for the rest of the team.

He finds Jordan passed out on his seat, his head bleeding a bit due to glass but otherwise he seems okay. 

Leaning towards him he taps his shoulder. Saying "Jordan please, please. Please I am begging you. Be alive."

His fingers hovering under his nose he sighs in relief. He is still breathing. Thank God.

Dina and Gunter are a far worse for wear. He finds the after calling their name and side stepping the wreckage.

Ducking and jumping over things slipping a few times.

They are alive and also injured. With her sporting a dislocated shoulder and he is thinking that he probably doesn't want to know how that happened.

"Dina we are going to have to set that back into place." Cameron feels like he is going to be sick but he tries to hold it back as he walks towards her.

Suddenly his attention is drawn to Gunter having pulled out some metal from his arm like it was nothing.

And all bets are off. He threw up as he slides to the floor with his knees giving up on him. It seems shock is finally settling in because he cannot move.


	2. Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter, thanks for reading.

* * *

"Dheven, wake up. Jake c'mon man. I need you to be alive and more or less well."

Jonathan stares at what can best be described as a crime scene before him as he tries to get them to wake up.

Completely unsuccessful.

Wondering what could have caused this, who because judging by the evidence someone is out get him.

He and M.W. have their fair share of enemies separately now combining them ugh he doesn't want to think about it because that would just be a mess.

What happened here though it could just be a fluke. A freak accident. Oh how he honestly hopes no one is dead.

Decideding that he has to act now before the plane explodes, he has seen too many actions movies.

He bends down looking at them both. Taking a calming breath because his hands are shaking.

Reminding himself that the world isn't out to get him anymore. That he leads a good and that he has already paid the price for it.

 "This might hurt a little. I am going to try to make sure it goes as painless as I can, alright. Sorry about this."

He picks Dheven up careful not to brush along the mild looking burns, more serious cuts and scrapes she has going on currently while trying to make his way out into the world as quickly as possible. 

The weather outside is frightfully ridiculous because of how cold it is due to the trees but what did he expect.

They are in the middle of a park, still are somewhere in Iceland and he needs to find his phone, see if he has any service out here.

"M can you help me out here. She is badly injured. We need all the medical supplies salvageable material we can get." M.W. stares at him then the co-pilot and she walks up to help him.

He sighs in relief when he sees all four of the stewardesses more or less okay. He also asks them for assistance with the finding the rest of the team while he goes back in.

Finding Jake still out for the count he carries him out next with more difficulty than the last time because his own injuries are finally getting to him and he stumbles a little.

Almost crashing into Gunter as he is walking towards the exit with a dazed Jordan and Dina supporting a good portion of Cameron's weight as they follow closely behind.

Once they are out Gunter goes back in to help a stewardess find a map, see if they can get the radio working to establish a form of communication with the outside world and get a box of supplies for situations like this.

Cameron stands up leaning against a tree for support because at the moment he doesn't want to be or go anywhere near the plane wreckage.

"Cameron, I am so glad you are alive."

Jonathan looks so relieved to see him as he hugs him right backing up quickly, weary when he realizes that he forgot to check him over to see if he is all right.

"Oh shit that looks like it hurts."

He stares at his brother's arm thinking that he should go back into the plane wreckage continue to find as much first aid supplies as he can.

Finding Gunter again and seeing Dina patching him up.

They are extremely lucky to be alive and even though he knows that he cannot stop thinking about the accident, it's eating at him.

* * *

 A few hours pass and Jordan is trying to fix the radio while Gunter is sleeping and Dina is looking over the map they found in one of the emergency kits.

Jonathan had gone off to get more firewood with Cameron as Jake tended to the rabbits over the fire.

They had to make due with what they had if they wanted to survive because so far they are not getting signals through to the outside world.

 M.W. is trying to find the nearest Watchtower or a River stream because where it leads there must be people. 

She stops what she is doing when she hears  Dina standing up saying.

"Hey guys look, I think that someone is coming."

Just as Cameron and Jonathan come over running because they definitely hear a car pulling up to the crash site area.

Next thing they know they are driven to an abandoned looking cabin.

Johnny, M.W, Dheven, Gunter and two of the stewardesses are on the first round.

Cameron, Dina, Jake along with Jordan and the other two stewardesses are on second trip to the cabin.

Once they are all there the 'resuce team' leaves them be as the go unpacking the truck to see what the group has been able to salvage from the plane crash.

M.W. told some of them to huddle in as she starts the conversation by saying.

"He worked with my mother. His name is Gustaf."

"What I find fishy is that he is here. Not so much much in Iceland but in this park. Offering assistance. It's not right."

Jonathan looks over his shoulder and the rest of the group as he leans in closer.

"I've seen him before, right. Was it Bulgaria where we last saw him?"

Cameron looks at him a little nervous about something like he is guilty of a small crime.

"He was scouting out the audience. I assumed he was a producer or something."

"But since I told him the show was done for the season I didn't think to tell anyone until now. I should have thought that over huh."

"Now we are potentially screwed and it is another case of mistaken identity only this time the psycho is so ready to take all of us out. Awesome."

He stops talking when he notices the sound of another three cars pulling up to the cabin.

* * *

 They don't know how long they have been an unwillingly captive audience until Jordan saw the time on the stove in the kitchen on his way to the restroom.

And thanks to Gunter's quick action he had managed to fix Jonathan's watch to keep a record.

Gustaf enters the room with some friends and the new group all stands by the door wearing ski masks.

So now it started to look like a proper kidnapping/hostage situation.

Thankfully they had been left alone to their own devices in almost bare room.

Patted down for weapons immediately, most of them even being stripped down so that they could be absolutely positive that they haven't missed anything.

As the rest of the group averted their eyes because this was humiliating.

M.W. and Jake along with two of stewardesses are the first to be taken out of the room for interrogation.

Each coming back bloodier and more beat up than the last but they aren't the only one with bruises.

It seems that some of them had even managed to put up a fight. 

"What is your name?"

Once they are back in the room for everyone to see one of the assailants pulls out a gun and points it directly at M.W. telling her to kneel.

She complies reluctant, making a joke about his choice of disguise only to get a kick to the stomach and the team is ready to get up and kick his ass regardless of taking a bullet or two.

But she holds her hand up in a stop motion because she can handle the situation.

"Call me Adelaide or Katarina, Hailey. You know, Cameron sometimes tells me I look like a Lillian."

"Although Kay's money is on Karin. Dina is set on Ariana and Jordan is sticking with Cassandra."

She smiles brightly even though there is a gun pointed directly to her temple.

Clearly she does not want to die and she is a little scared for herself, them but is thinking that if she can stall the man. This group long enough.

That the team can come up with different plans to reach and make a collective agreement once the moment for action comes.

"Gunter just calls me Brenda whilst Mike shifts between to Emily or Emma. I myself prefer M.W. or M, it adds a little mystery and I honestly. I do not think just one name, word should define me." 

"What's your real name?" He cocks the gun to show that he means business as he grabs a fist full of her hair pulling her up for everyone to see.

And it feels real as if it will actually be her final moments, she thinks that she has so much left to do.

That she has finally made friends and these people in the short time she has spent with them feel like more of a family to her than her own mother along with her goons or Sebastian Black ever could.

And now some of the men are even pointing their weapons at the rest of her group, she doesn't want that. 

These magic obsessed nerds were once her enemy but niw she has grown to call them friends at times even family. 

She refuses to lose that.

"Morgan" Her name comes out in a whisper, defeated and she feels bare as if she gave a piece of herself she cannot get back.

"Is it really?"

The main guy-ringleader looks at Jonathan not taking the gun off or his focus as the billionare magician just stares at her then him. Nodding in confirmation.

"Yes that's it. I swear. Now leave her alone." A few seconds before the man lets up. Still keeping the gun trained on her that's he says.

"Okay Jonathan, we will be taking your brother as insurance then."

"No wait, take me instead. Let them all go, safe. I don't want you to fuck me by letting them leave then putting out a hit."

"I need it in writing or I will get the word out and you, let's just say you won't be sitting pretty anymore."

Jonathan stop stalking as he hears his brother begin to object so he spoke over him. 

"Cameron look. This isn't your fight." He looks at Dina, Gunter and Jordan as Dheven walks beside Jake.

The rest of the ladies directly in front of them with M.W. now that the people with guns seem to be giving them a little bit of space.

"It is solely my fault, I'm sorry that I dragged you all into my shit." Jonathan looks at him desperately as he hissed the words pleading.

This really wasn't the time for his younger brother to be stubborn.

"I don't care. I am staying with you here."

"Cameron!" The rest of the team looks at him as the abduction group listens to the conversation.

Reminding them that if they don't take this opportunity to leave that the outcome is on them.

"Five minutes to get out of here or the deals off and we start shooting." 

* * *

 

"Jake and Dheven will take the ladies. You guys get going too. I'll see you soon." Johnny turns to look at the team.

Knowing that this might be the last time he ever sees them but that he doesn't want to say goodbye.

He does not want to to remember him like a crying mess which is exactly what is going to happen if he says anything else to them.

"I am staying. The only way I will ever leave Jonathan is over my dead body."

Cameron has a set look to himself and Johnny wants to knock him out so that the team can take him but he is standing too far off.

He is fearing that if he makes any sudden movements that these people will go trigger happy.

"Cam please, I need you to go. What part of those words do you not understand."

"Johnny's right Cameron. This is in reference to us. It has nothing to do with you or the rest of the team. I will stay instead."

M.W. staggers forward a little but she manages to stand straight and talk almost to the point where she actually seems intimidating even though she is injured.

"Yeah, I think not. You are in no shape to be here anymore. I need you to be all right."

Cameron pulls her close enough to hug her.

Being mindful of her injuries and his own as he whispers the words. "I'll keep him safe."

The rest of the team reluctantly agreed to leave although they don't want to but they whole heartedly believe that if anyone can survive this situation it is definitely them two as long as they work together.

When they leave and their captors are gone, locking them in Jonathan looks angry with him.

Most likely is but there is nothing he is going to do about it now since he de decided to stick around him a little while longer.

Once the team is well on their way out and they are secured back into the windowless room Jonathan gets in his personal space saying.

"You're a fucking idiot." Then he seems to calm down a notch or two. Letting out of frustrated but resigned sigh.

He has to rethink the escape plan, tweak it enough for his brother to fit in and get out first.

Screw that, he is going to let himself be angry then he will move on.

 "Now we are gonna die together. I hope you're happy."


End file.
